Stranded
by Anju The Elemental Dreamer
Summary: I'm transferring my stories to my old account, Phantom of Amity Park, so feel free to go over to read my stories on 6/30/18. This story will be on there.
1. Chapter 1

**The main characters and several others are genderbent. This is a one shot about Cindy/ Christian, realized he likes Juliet/Jimmy for then he thought. That he loves her.**

 **Takers place during, S03E06, Stranded.**

* * *

Christian laughed as Juliet tried tiring the roof down to the pillars of her treehouse. You think of years of twisting and manipulating wires, she would know how to tie a knot. They've been on the island for almost a week, both agreed it was time to settle down and relax.

By the third day, Juliet's skirt was completely torn from all the times they had been attacked by man-eating plants, giant spiders, and vicious snakes. She started using the left over fabric for bandages, leaving her in her long button up and tights. His clothes were torn as well, but not nearly as bad, which as strange seeing as he had been the one attacked the most out of the two.

 _It's not so bad_ , he thought.

"Aha!" Juliet cheered as she succeeded as knotting the leaves together. The sun had set, only a glances here and there of light from the moon lit up the beach they rested on. Her hair was undone from its swirly tail the prodigy usually kept it in.

He never realized how long her hair really was, it barely brushed her thighs. It was nearly as long as Sage's hair, he hummed in thought. But instead of the deep brown with its colorful streaks, Juliet's was a nice shade of a crimson tinted brown. Almost highlighting her tan skin.

Has she always been that tan?

 _Man,_ he thought, _we have been getting darker sense we've been out here._

He knew that Juliet would never notice. She never cared about appearances, only facts. Lacking humanism emotions. Yet, it suited her. Her dirt coated cheeks, greases slicked hands, and hair fuzzed up from the electricity flying around her lab. Always having a warm glow to her cheeks as she blabbered about a new invention.

He wondered if she would notice a change in someone else's appearance. Would she notice her had gotten tanner, his hair as lighten up, his freckles were coming out? He notices her changed. The highlighting of a scar under her chin from when she got herself nicked by one of her crazy inventions, the slight curve of her hips that he's only notice recently along with the straps under her shirt. He always thought that she would be freckled like her mother, but he was proven wrong as the girl gotten darker as days go by.

He could easily recall the day he met her. Back when she first moved into town, after an accident at her old one, forcing her parents to hurry a move.

She was small, even smaller then she is now, pixie cut hair and vivid blue eyes. He remembers he towered over her, he remembers mistaking her for a first grader. He also remembers being kicked in the shin by the furies brunette as she screams at him that she was eight.

Did she remember that day? Did she even know that him? That he was the scrawny long haired boy, wearing overalls a size too big. That he followed her around the playground until he finds out her name. That he pushed Sage into talking to her, to see what school she went to.

He hadn't expected her to be in his class nor that she was even more clever to him. He wasn't as upset as he everyone believed he was, if anything, he was excited.

Finally, someone to talk to, someone to rival.

He had been so thrilled to find out she lived just a block from him. teasing her, pulling on her pigtails, truanting her; they all were his past time in elementary school and into middle school. Trying everything he could to bet her, to have her see him as her equal.

Sadly, he learned in sixth grade that he was a different league then she was. He came to the conclusion that he just would never catch up to a prodigy. Natural talent.

How could he bet natural talent?

That didn't matter he decided, as he watched the genius struggle understand human common sense and emotion. She was awkward, like she didn't understand how emotions worked, moving and talking like a robot.

But he knew better, he seen had at her worst; rage, suicidal, insane, and lustful. Personally, he thought she was more human then him. she got excited over the smallest things, like seeing the street lights change or seeing Goddard roll around in the grass. Almost childish joy.

Maybe that was went he realized that he liked her, that he wanted to be her friend. It wasn't until she and her girlfriends had a falling out during the school's talent show. He never saw the girl so lost before, it was as if the two outcasts were her archer to sanity.

He's pretty sure Juliet doesn't remember it. Him hugging her, telling her that she's going to be fine, that everyone is going to be fine. She never brought it up or mention it sense then. At that moment, he had realized he liked holding her.

"Crist!" Juliet called. He blinked, coming out of his trance. The genius was leaning over her railing, beaming at him. When has she ever been this happy to see him? When was the last time she smiled at him? A smile that wasn't smug.

He asked, "What?" She was still beaming at him, her wide blue eyes seemed to glow in the nightlight, her hair seeming shades darker, causing them to glare.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she looked at the moon, "A piece of earth, 238, 855 miles away from any ocean, casting a glare of the sun on us, lighting the sky." The moon was full and appeared larger than normal.

But he wasn't looking at the moon. Why would he? When someone more beautiful was standing before him?

"Yeah," He answered, "She really is."

 _I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you on this island…._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. Hope you liked it. Please review!**

 **I actually planned on making a fem!Jimmy Neruton story that takes place in high school. If you like the idea, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't excepting this story to have many people adoring. I just had this one-shot back from when I was in sixth grade and just rewrote and posted it on this site. I just wanted to get it off my chest and I thought some people might think it was cute.

I've had reviewers ask for this to be continue and/or make a high school version of the two. I love the ideas.

So to make simple on what I'm doing next let me break it down.

This story will be continued. But in only snippets, small glances into episodes and not only about Juliet and Chris, but about other characters as well. A deeper in look of the clips and how they would have been different if they were genderbended.

If you have a clip from an episode you like just let me know and I'll see what I'll do.

Now, about the high school years….

It sounds interesting and I think it'll be a great story. I have a few ideas how I want to play it out. Where Juliet goes away for years and comes back and everything has changed and her friends must help her: Where the gang breaks apart and after an invention gone wrong must mend their broken bonds to fix it: Where Juliet made an invention that wants her dead: a redone version of the show in their teenage years.

If you have an idea, I'll love to hear it.

I have a poll up just for this and I'll like to know what you guys think. Thank you to my reviewers and followers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I know- I know… Where have I been? Why wasn't I updating? Am I continuing this story?**

 **Honestly, I don't have a good enough reason for you as to why I wasn't updating, but I do have several minor reasons and I hope you would understand:**

 _ **Reason 1**_ _: I transfer schools during the summer (and into my junior year, yeepie!) and the school I'm at as different names for subjects and they didn't want to caught my first two years of history (world affairs and economics) or my two literature years (English Literature and Shakespeare) which would mean I had to take summer school and two extra classes next year. Because of this, I had to prove to them that I in fact did have English I and English II which took forever._

 _ **Reason 2:**_ _I've been setting up the story for the high school version for this story when I had a brain storm on what I wanted which, in the end, had me referencing got Kim Possible many times._

 _ **Reason 3:**_ _My cats have started attacking one another and we've been trying to figure out why (they still are) and I've been stressing over it because my cat is the one causing the most issues and I know my dad won't hesitant to toss him out._

 _ **Reason 4:**_ _I've been looking for a job to work at during the weekends (total failure)_

 _ **Reason 5:**_ _I've been working on my original works- because I want to became an author in real life and I've had a huge idea that hopefully became the next Harry Potter… it probably won't but who knows._

 **None of these are a good enough reason to completely ignoring you guys. The one that could have been a major reason was my school issue but that happened back in November. I really am sorry about everything. I shouldn't have done this to you guys.**

 **But during the last few months I have decided what I want to do with this Genderbend one-shot. Originally, I planned on making this a story of snippets from the show and a separate story for when the characters were older. That would have been fun and really entertaining but I've changed my mind.**

* * *

 **Instead this is what am going to do;**

 **Juliet moved to Rectorville the summer before High school. The entire story will be spaced out to make all the way to graduation and maybe after. But here's the twist, Juliet has been part of top secret government organization called The Global Watch Confederation (TGWC) (which is base off the series Big Top Secret Organization (BTSO) which was introduced during the Jet Fusion special) sense she was in seventh grade.**

 **The secret agency is an international organization that all countries are apart in and is, really, the only thing keep WWIII from happening.**

 **Juliet's parents have no idea she's a part of this agency which has her traveling the world to help out with crises that need her. Her parents think she works with NASA with a mission called Operation: Earth 2 which is trying to found a planet that is like Earth. TGWC had her parents fired form their jobs and moved to Retroville for new ones… in reality it was so that Juilet could start a new life with what happened in her old town and have a lab for herself….**

 **But sense moving to Retroville, Juliet's secret might not stay a secret. And now she must found a rogue agent that lives in Retroville to help her with one of her inventions that when haywire.**

* * *

 **I've also taken a few ideas from my reviewers so I'll let you know what they are:**

 **From a guest: Juliet's parents are very-protective. She's a daddy's girl and is very spoiler.**

 **Jonathan Picard: Having the gang deal with the hardship life of high school**

 **And a special thank you to Angelvan105, the J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh 1, and ObeliskX**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Retroville: Juliet moves to Retorville and starts attending St. Augustine Academy, an elite private school for the gifted. On her first day she ran into a strange girl, Sage Estevez, an acting prodigy who lives in her won world. After getting off on the wrong foot, Juliet accidently spills her chemical-base glue onto Sage, she was invited to sit with her at lunch. There she meets Sage's on-off boyfriend, Lawrence Folfaz, a friendly-ish music prodigy, Olivia Wheezer, a shy awkward animal-loving fashion student and the school's martial art prodigy Christopher Vortex, a gorgeous boy who seems to know who she is. Juilet feels like she should know who Christopher is but is too busy with her mission from TGWC: to fine Agent 400. She needs his help.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW ACCOUNT**

* * *

I'm jumping straight to the point.

I'm transferring my stories to my old account **, Phantom of Amity Park** , so feel free to go over to read my stories.

* * *

Let me explain something will quick. I have three accounts. One of which I can't get back into. When I had first joined FanFiction in 2013 I went by BlindingNight14 and posted god awful stories- they were terrible, looking back at it, you couldn't even read a paragraph without hurting your head. I used that account for two years before moving to Florida where my teachers' put me into advanced writing class because of my stories (even through my grammar is the worst thing ever). Because of this, I wanted to start a new account where I can start over with my stories. Not long after did I loss my password and my email password when I moved to Georgia.

So, I decided to create a new account, this one.

Recently, I started using my original account to post Danny Phantom stories just for fun since I still had lots on there. I deleted the old ones and started with a new story, forgetting about my other stories- I really am sorry about that- when I had a thought:

"Why don't I just move all my stories to the same place?

Which is what I'm doing.

By 1/30/18, all the stories on this page will be uploaded to **Phantom of Amity Park** chapter by chapter. No, I will not be deleting these stories, but I will be taking down the summaries to put where I find the stories.

I will only be posting stories I plan on continuing.

* * *

Stories from **Anju The Elemental Dreamer;**

 _Mother of Dragons_ (HTYD. Having issues)

 _Stranded_ (Jimmy Neutron. Rewritten. One-shot)

 _Turning the Tides_ (Avatar: The Last Airbender. In process. Having issues)

* * *

Remember, go to…

 **Phantom of Amity Park…**

On 1/30/18

 **This is just to make it easier on me. I hope you understand.**


End file.
